


Snow

by paranoidangel



Category: Cambridge Spies
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy compares Russia to England</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Guy loved snow when he was younger. It meant a day off school building snowmen and throwing snowballs. It was no less exciting when he was grown up, except that playing in the snow meant something different.

But here, the snow never seemed to go away.

At home it was 45F, which sounded positively roasting.

The Russians didn't blink an eye at the snow, but simply got on with it, because they had to. And because they were used to it. Guy wasn't used to it and didn't want to have to do anything in it either.

He hated snow.


End file.
